Zethokhuso
Zethokhuso is an elusive Fanged Wyvern and the mid-tier native monster of The Borderlands and is an Extinct Species. Physiology A fanged wyvern that is laced with a sharp carapace that hides the sleek body that hides underneath it, moves somewhat similarly to a Tobi-Kadachi. Its fangs are layered with extra fangs. Behavior Lies around the plain areas of the borderlands with occasional crevices and caves serving as shelter for the fanged wyvern to hide from more lethal predators such as Aztazurhani, Zerapszordax and the mythical Tulakuna. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - (Average) - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Corpses and the various herbivores Arch-Rivals: Zerapszordax Behavior Towards Other Monsters Taunts the Zerapszordax, when they proceed to divebomb at the fanged wyvern, they will run into the closest crevice to avoid attack. When a Deviljho proceeds to grab one with its mouth, it automatically drops it due to the sharp carapace severely injuring Deviljho's jaw when it attempts to grab it, the Zethokhuso will then run to a nearby crevice. Tracks Tracks: Razor Sharp prints, Cutting Carapace, Leaden saliva Specific Locale Interactions * It will avoid the magnetic fields within The Borderlands due to it having no defenses against the magnetic current pull. * It sticks around where the crevices and caves are nearby to switch areas incredibly fast or avoid large monsters. Special Behaviors * Sometimes can be seen on its underbelly, trying to scrape its back to sharpen its carapace for extra defenses. * It will spit leaden breath at the sinprey that attempt to go after it. Cutscenes N/A Abilities It features the standard physical attacks that Tobi-Kadachi and Odogaron have, but additionally features some exclusive melee moves and the ability to inflict dragonblight, bleeding and leaden, it can additionally pull off various ambush from the ground attacks. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Its sharp carapace will start reflecting light and it will start puffing out a metallic looking liquid substance. *Tired State: It will proceed to drool, its sharp carapace will be a dull black and grey. Mounts Mounting this monster is the same as how one would mount a Tobi-Kadachi/Odogaron except the sharp carapace will continuously damage you until you are off the creature's back. Lore One of the cryptid five, all thought to be extinct, this all changed when sightings were reported of an elusive fanged wyvern with a sharp carapace on its back and a sleek multi-shaded body that runs at the same speed as the speed of light, it was once thought to be a Tobi-Kadachi that was possessed by a black dragon and under-gone radical changes, these stories are unknown for certain although are considered to very likely be fake but Zethokhuso is still a very mysterious monster as it has only been encountered in one region and only the new world research commission has ever had contact with the creature. Ecology *Habitat Range Has only ever been seen in the Borderlands, completely adapted to the harsh environment. *Ecological Niche Retains the moderate bar of the food chain within its region, hiding in crevices against larger threats, tough enough to take down large herbivores and even larger predators if grouped with more of its kind. *Biological Adaptations The sharp carapace serve as protection for the fanged wyvern as many predators will be in for a shock for when they proceed to bite at the carapace and are forcibly bleeding out of their mouths in pain when the sharp carapae scrapes their gums. One particular predator, another native known as the Kerapszordax has become aware of this and have proceeded to pick them up from safe points and drop them on the ground from far in the sky, thus the Zethokhuso's now rely on the crevices around the area to avoid being grabbed by the relentless flying wyverns. *Behavior Lies around the plain areas of the borderlands with occasional crevices and caves serving as shelter for the fanged wyvern to hide from more lethal predators such as Aztazurhani, Zerapszordax and the mythical Tulakuna. Attacks Note: It has all the physical attacks that the Tobi-Kadachi have minus the tail flip, tail slam, aerial glide and tree climb move. This lists the new ones. 360 Spin: It will rear upwards and then spin its body around in a 360 degrees angle, rearing its sharp back outwards. Deals continuous damage. Leap Slam: It will leap upwards in similar fashion to a cat and then slam its back onto the ground, in similar fashion to Supremacy Pariapuria. Inflicts Bleeding. Hipcheck: It will hipcheck from the side before dong a cartwheel and rearing itself again to do another attack. Claw Slam + Swipe: It will slam its left or right claw into the ground, and then swipe it around. Inflicts Bleeding. Leap Divebomb: It will leap upwards in similar fashion to a cat and then divebomb at a targeted hunter, back-turned, landing on its back. Inflicts Bleeding. Dragon Stream: It leaps upwards to unleash a stream of dragon element from its body, these fall down onto the ground and crash down like tsunami waves before clearing up. Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragon Enigma Balls: It will run from side to side, unveiling dragon elemental balls that rotate and orbit around the area that it was present in, the radius gets wider and wider before clearing. Inflicts Dragonblight. Dragon Range Soccer: It will leap upwards and unleash a dragon ball that lies overhead in similar fashion to a soccer ball, directly at a targeted hunter. Inflicts Dragonblight. 360 Bite: It will open its mouth and then spin in a 360 degrees angle and bite at the end result. Inflicts Bleeding. Head Jab: It will rear upwards and then slam its head horn into the ground incredibly hard. Deals high damage and inflicts Bleeding. Head Jab Ram: Same as the Head Jab attack except it will ram forwards, hitting anything in front of it. Drool Projectile: It will shoot a ball of a metallic looking liquid substance. Inflicts Leaden. Ambush from Below: It will crawl downwards into the ground, and then launch itself from above to ambush the hunter, this is similar to Diablos's attack. Razor Field Surge: When under the ground, it can unleash a large dragon elemental AOE that can almost OHKO, before then ambushing upwards and the dragon element exploding. Inflicts Dragonblight. Physical Damage Effectiveness Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Body Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★ Ranged: ★★ Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = N/A (zero damage from Dragon) *Earth = N/A (zero damage from Earth) *Wind = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = N/A (doesn't get flashed) Slinger Ammo Thorn pods can drop from the spike back and can damage the Zethokhuso. Carves Notes * Originally had a much more hellish appearance but was scrapped due to it being unfitting for the monster hunter universe, design-wise. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Extinct Species Category:Large Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Leaden Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker